The Day Before
by Taste like Special
Summary: Not great at summaries. Uhm.. Kagome is in School and she is in a conflict with herself and Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha ever be Forgiven?
1. Kagome, Kagome why are you mad at me?

This fan fiction was presented to you by: Special Squirrel.  
  
The sun rose just enough over the horizon; to have its rays falls down on the ground. The night left as the moon was overhead of the horizon falling to the other side. The wind blew from the east to the city. Traffic was bad even at this hour of the day. It was only 6 30, you could already hear beeps from backed up roads and intersections. She sat under the great old tree with her thrown on sweats. The temperature was still a little chilly for the time that it was. No movements circle her in the quiet shrine. No one was up at the time. _Why am I out here is there something that wants me here? _She questioned herself, yet it was not the first time she asked as she sat under the great tree, which bloomed of many pretty blossoms. The mountains to the west rose up from the land and the sea to the east where the apparent rising sun shimmers in its reflection of itself in the water. She sighed to the fact of it was only another day.  
  
**_The Day Before_**  
  
( After School; the day before; Flashback )  
  
"The perfect Boyfriend?" Sango asked. "Yeah right," Kagome added. This was the usual Friday conversation right after school. Sango nodded to him asking her to look. Kagome didn't look. "Come on Kagome give it a chance." Sango pleaded. There stood a 17 year old, with her hair tossed in a ponytail with some out of style clothes on, girl obsessed with me finding a boyfriend. "Give WHAT a chance!?" Kagome raised her voice a little, "Eh, you want me to... NOT IN HELL!" She continues to raise her voice louder. Some people stared at her in the hall but that was common in a Jr. High School area I mean she was only in 9th grade. She slammed her locker disgusted with her friend for saying anything like THAT. "..." Sango paused to look at Miroku pass her by. Kagome pushed her way through the enormous bunch of people that just HAVE to be there standing in the hall OF THE DAMN WAY TO GET OUT THE OF SCHOOL. "KA-GO-ME" You could hear echo though the halls. Kouga in the bunch of annoying people that were a better door then a passageway, noticed the annoyed girl pass him like the wind. "KAGOME! KAGOME!" the young boy with reddish hair scream over the people. Sango grabbed him before he got ran over by Kikyou and her posse, "Shippo," She said. Kagome had made it out of the school and onto the sidewalk when.. Kouga pushed her up against a pole. "Hello Kouga," She said with her mood. "Hello Kagome, ya doing anything tonight" he grinned as it passed through his teeth. That was it, she was a bubble that just exploded, "NO THANK YOU, I am busy tonight." She stated as she pushed her way to the street and crossed. Shippo and Sango came out and snickered at Kouga knowing what just hit him.  
  
(back to the great tree)  
  
She was there in her mind experiencing the events that happened. "Perfect Boyfriend." She mumbled to the wind, as she drifted to sleep. Dreams of happiness flowed though. This perfect man who sweeps her off her feet and into the night. UNTIL, a poke from some sort of object disrupted her good thoughts. Her eyes gently started to open to see a figure DITCHING the stick of which he pokes her with. She opens her eyes to find Inuyasha throwing the stick away. His black hair and dark eyes avoiding hers eyes for that brief moment. He then stood there staring, Kagome still half a sleep mumbled and grumbled a, what to him. He came closer getting his face to hers, "why ya sleeping there?" She blushed that he was so close, she could feel the tense of his breath on her cheeks. Raising her hand and slapping him, he turning to her and saying, "WHAT THE HELL WAS...," seeing her face turns from his and walk to her house and he gently finished, "was that for..." like he wanted her to hear him. He knew she was hurt, and he couldn't do anything at the moment. "Kagome dear," Her mother started, "Sango- dono is on the phone." Her mother smiled at the girl coming in. "Honey, you shouldn't really sleep outside you know I was worried about you." Her mother slips in while she handed her the phone. Kagome had the phone and kissed her mom on the cheek, "thanks mom," she said with a smile to her face just to appease her mother. She walks upstairs with the phone then said, "Hello?" On the other end of the phone Sango, "Hiya, I am so bored..." You hear her fall off her bed, "Kohaku!" She yells right into the phone. "oh Kag can I call you back I have another phone call.." Sango said. "Sure," she said as she hung up the phone. About a sec later, ring, ring; ring! She stared at for a sec, "Annoying phone.." she mumbled to it. She picked it up and said, "Hello Higurashi residents." "Hello Kagome," the voice said. "Inuyasha would just leave me alone. Its bad enough you live by me now you have to CALL me... if you wish to talk to me why don't you get up and come over to my house you lazy..." she was cut off by Inuyasha saying this, "I'm sorry." Her voice mellowed, and she responds "what are you sorry for Inuyasha? If you are truly sorry I want to know if you know what you did to me to hurt me." The phone was silent for a sec, "Kag, I told you I sorry that Kikyou......." She stopped him, "Inuyasha, that is not it." She had tears down her face. He could hear them those lonely tears in her eyes. "goodbye Inuyasha." She stated and hung up. "wait Kagom..." he placed the phone down and went outside and punched the tree. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring........ "Kagome.. Sango is on the phone again." Her mother yelled up. Kagome sucked it up and said, "tell her I will call her back, mom I am not feeling so well."  
  
Hope you like?  
R&R  
Thanks  
Risu-chan


	2. OH, BROTHER! yeah why are the brothers a...

**_  
The Day Before_**  
Presented to you by: Special Squirrel.  
  
Kagome sat there starting her homework. Confused to Kagome actions nosey little Souta came into her room. Surprised to see his sister DOING HOMEWORK on a Saturday, he came in a tapped her on the shoulder. Grumbling to him, she said, "Souta leave now or I will hurt you" Patiently waiting to hear some sort of footsteps out the door. Nothing just the noise of his breathing hovered over the room and her pen writing a stupid history essay on a comparison of Break-dancing and Capoiera. "SOUTA," she raised her voice, "GET OUT NOW!" she roared and threw Souta out with her scream. She reached for the phone that she had gotten for her 15th birthday and press the #1 on speed dial always handy in times. "Hello, is Sango there?" She asked politely on the phone. This was a major help call. "No I am sorry she is in the shower at the moment," The male voice said, "may I ask who is calling and I have her call you back." "Oh, ok Kohaku its fine I call her back later, Bye." She said as she started to hang up the phone. "Bye," the voice said before it hit the receiver. She mumbled at the essay, "Stupid Mr. Thunder, stupid subject on dancing, stupid global one." Sighing she took out the book, "_Of Mice and Men" _she started to read the last chapter. It took about a half hour to read then she suddenly drops the book and started to cry. It was not a good day for her was it? She had a teardrop, "That poor man," she whimpered out. (I won't say what happens that would ruin the book) She decided that she has another day to do her homework what was the point to do it now.  
  
Inuyasha was outside punching the back of the tree that Kagome was presently sitting at. It was the thing that they could see each other even though at the moment Inuyasha knew that Kagome didn't want to see him. The only thing that was there in between the two yards and the fence could not touch for spiritual reasons. "Damn you Kago..." He stopped himself, "No damn me. What did I do to you Kagome? Why do you ignore me? We have been friends it seems like forever and now you don't even speak to me." Inuyasha said lonely to the tree that he just punched.  
  
Sango came out refreshed from her shower. She walks out to her room only to find Kohaku sitting there. "KOHAKU!" Sango screams. "But sis," he started as she pushed him out of her room, "someone called for you while you were in the shower." He finished then Sango turned around so fast and pulled him in her room again. "Who was it? Was it Miroku?" the 17 years old pleaded with her 10 years old brother. "No, it was Kagome." Kohaku said with a smile, heading to the door, "So your diary was right... Miroku who'd a thought" He commented as he left out the door gently shutting it. Sango face got red as you heard the name KOHAKU echo from all the streets. "Love lust again," A voice directed at Inuyasha said. "Eh?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you know? Yeah whatever Love lust..." Inuyasha said with an attitude starting to walk away. "Kagome right?" Sesshomaru said bluntly. Inuyasha spun around staring Sesshomaru in the face, "What did you say?" Sesshomaru laughed, as he started to walk away, "It was nothing, F. Y. I. you shouldn't punch that, the cops will be after you for marking such an envied land mark." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kagome's cat lingered though the yard. Meow, it called to another cat.  
  
Kagome thoughts lost her to reality.  
(The day before; 3rd period; Biology Flash back)  
Ms. Kaede, "Class we have a lab, so I will assign partners today since we are reviewing and might not get to it." She said as she smiled, as she was a young naïve teacher that had no clue yet. "Ok here we go. Kouga and Kikyou............." She said, and Kagome face lightens up from sleeping in her notebook. _Yes yes yes! My two worst enemies and they are partnered together! It's beginning to look like an ok day!_ She thought. Ms. Kaede went down the list then she said it, "Sango and Miroku you will be partners, Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome felt like dieing. Kikyou gave her a dirty look. She signed, _forget it the day went down the sewer... _She thought to herself. She didn't even look at him.  
RING! RING! RING! That noise woke Kagome up. "What the hell?" She said to herself. "Kagome! Sango is on the phone!" Souta screamed up. "Eh? What..." she said really waking up. "PHONE!! !! !!" Souta screamed. "Oh," she picked up the phone, "hello?" she said. "Kagome are you all right?" Sango concernedly said. "Hm? I am fine... Just woke up from my power nap you know." Kagome said sarcastically. "OMG, the real life is on Cartoon Network did you know?" Sango said ignoring Kagome's last comment. "oh Sango you definably need a life.. Its just a cartoon... Sure the characters you can relate to but it is still just made up..." Kagome said. "Ka-Go-Me! You ruin the moment of the Real Life, SHAME ON YOU!" Sango said. Kagome sighed, "Yes I know. Shame on me, how ever can I dis the real life... Please forgive me Oh mighty Sango, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY INTERNAL SIN!" Kagome pleaded with to make fun of Sango. "BITE ME!" Sango said. "Oh, yes I love you too Sango." Kagome said. "Kagome, get off the phone honey dinner," Kagome's Mom pick up the phone to the conversation. "K, Mom. Ja Ne, Sango." Kagome said. "Ja Ne Kagome," then they both hung up the phone. Hope to hear you next chapter.  
  
R&R  
Thanks you Shinobi-chan  
Much Love Risu-chan


	3. Night or Day Love or Hate Kikyou or Kago...

**_The Day Before  
  
_**Presented to you the reader by Special Squirrel Bright light hit Kagome's eyes, she was once again laying on the tree. "Hm." She let out. It was to say about 5:00 in the morning and the bright light would be her grandfather getting in to go somewhere. She did not question him; I mean he was probably looking for some more history to tell stories of. Yet she doesn't remember how she got here. The last memory was going to bed and sleeping with her squirrel stuff animal named Special. (Yes I'm a great sleeping item too, lol) Still in her Pajamas, she let out a contagious yawn that spread though the yard. Next thing she heard was a yawn from someone on the other side of the tree. She was surprise to hear that yawn having no clue who was behind there she peered to one side to see the figure. Yet it was so dark that she could tell by just peering. Can you say that her nosiness got to her for the next thing she knew, she was up and walking over to the figure to get a better view. Inuyasha woke up under the mark that he made before. Surprisingly he was yawning. There was a light from the garage shining across his yard. It never reached him but it left him as a figure in the darkness. He saw something it moved closer to him. He caught a glimpse but couldn't tell who it was. She looked, even as hard as she squinted to see who it was she couldn't see the figure. She turned, went back to the spot where she was sleeping, and discovered a note that most likely fell out of her pocket when she got mad at Inuyasha. She opened it; it was definably not hers. _Inuyasha,  
Drop the act with Kagome. She's mine and I'm not letting any one get her.  
You keep it up with her and I will make sure that you have a bloody face for Kikyou...  
  
**Kouga what the hell are you talking about! .... What did you say about Kagome!?  
There is nothing going on between me and Kagome.  
**_**  
**_I don't want you around Kagome anymore. Go hang around your Kikyou, she is so made up I wonder what Kikyou actually look like. She has so much make up on that she could join the circus.  
  
**Kouga, SHUT THE HELL UP! Who are you to tell me what to do and who to talk to!  
Leave Kikyou out of this... **_****The note was ripped a little  
**_Kagome and me. Kikyou is the only thing that... _**the note ripped here _**but if she was there and Kagome knew then about it, SO IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER I WILL KILL YOU! **  
  
Inuyasha, you are a dumbass! AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KAGOME LIKE THAT!_ ripped _you have no right to say that about Kagome. AND I WILL SEE WHO EVER THE HELL I WANT! _ripped paper Kagome stood there, Sunday Morning, reading a ripped up note passed on from Kouga and Inuyasha. Tears ran down her face, and yet Inuyasha not only talks about Kikyou and now he writes her name in his notes. She sighed and went to bed.  
  
Inuyasha got up to see a paper on the ground. What the hell? He picked up the note and read it. Oh this, he said. Drops of something were on it; looking up he didn't see any drops of dew, and it hadn't rain in days; he gave no mind and went to his house to get some sleep. (Around 11ish)  
  
Kagome woke up to the sun in the sky hitting her face. She walked drugged-like sleepily to the bathroom. "Good morning Kagome-dear, breakfast is on the table." She said cheerfully, "You and Inuyasha are as cute as you are when you were five," She giggled as she past. "huh," was the only thing that came out. She went to the bathroom and went downstairs and grabbed her plate to eat outside. "Gramps, did you see Inuyasha and Kagome under the tree, you know like they used to do when they were little and scared?" Kagome's Mother asked Kagome's Grandfather. "Ah, yes I did. Teenagers these days I thought those two were having a fight." He said as he walked out almost tripping on Kagome. "Kago- me?" He said as she stood staring the pale white girl walking down the street to the next-door neighbors house. She snapped out of her stare-stance and just stomps to the end of the porch. Kikyou fixed her hair as she walks into Inuyasha's driveway. She walks up to the door and rings it. "Yes," Sesshomaru answered the door seeing the girl standing there. "Is Inuyasha here." Kikyou stated. He snorted at her commented and said, "I have no clue, try back later." Slamming the door in her face. Kagura walk out, "Who was that?" She smiled at him as she said it. ".....someone looking for Inuyasha..." He said as he kissed her. Inuyasha looked out of the car window, "Now how the hell did I?" He watched as Kikyou got a door slammed in her face. He ducked as she stomped angrily out to the street, dug through her pocket and pulled out the cell phone; pressed a number and called someone. In a moment, Naraku rolled by and picked her up. "Phew," He sighed. He opened the car door and stepped out to feel a glare from someone. Over yonder was Kagome eating her cereal glaring right through him. He gulped, she was still mad at him.  
  
(flashback; end of summer)  
  
Kagome I'll meet you before school I have a present for you. A note said on her door from Inuyasha. She smiled. She walked to their usual meeting place. She was so excited, but what happens next is the reason she won't talk to me.....  
I know Kagome by heart and still I can't figure out what she is mad at me about. Obliviously I keep saying I'm sorry about the wrong thing.. Miroku tells me to just give up on the matter and see if it passes. It's been two weeks since this happened, and she STILL won't speak a word to me...  
Oh yeah here it is:  
So I am there standing against the wall waiting to give Kagome a necklace for it's her 15th birthday. And I have carved into the silver heart, her name and on the chain in the back it says, From Inuyasha. I'm waiting there and Kikyou decides to join me. I mean sure I had a crush on her, who didn't she was the most popular girl around. But at the moment I had Kagome on my mind so I gave no mind to her. I saw Kagome come around the corner and I stand straight to talk to her, but instead I get Kikyou in my face kissing me. I could barely see Kagome but I partly saw her face when she came to the wall. Everyone was there envying me for I was being kissed by Kikyou. But all I wanted to see was Kagome, Kikyou stopped to see that I wasn't kissing back or even paying attention to her. She glanced behind to see Kagome's face and to see that who I was looking at. Kag's eyes seemed to be watery but I know she would have never admitted that she was going to cry. She stood there and nastily said, "So this was the surprise I get for my birthday?" She stood there for moment for an answer that I could provide and all I did was stand there in silence at the time. She looked at me in sadness and ran. She never came in to school that day. Her mother called in saying she was sick, throwing up everywhere. I felt so guilty at that moment.  
I tried to call her that evening after school but her mother said she wasn't feeling up to any calls. From then on everyone call Kikyou my girl, and she started to come over more and call my house. I started to like it, but right now I know something is wrong.  
Sango told me this that has haunted me for days; Friends are forever, Girls/boyfriends only last a so long. (end of flashback)  
  
Kagome sat there. He walked over in his clothes from yesterday. "Kag..." he started as she turned away, then he whispered softly enough that she could hear him, "friends are forever." Turning he started to head back until he heard, "Inuyasha... Wait." Kagome said, tears whelmed in her eyes, her voice was sad and lonely.  
  
I'm evil.  
R&R please  
  
Risu-chan


End file.
